


Looking on Impulse

by arrafrost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eye Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move and the pleasure of being able to say 'to hell with it'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking on Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two of my tumblr drabbles.

Arthur eyes scanned over the features of his roommate. The long lashes that seemed almost feminine, except the features of his face screamed male… the dip of his prominent cheekbones. Arthur had never felt the overwhelming urge to nibble on someone’s cheekbones before in all his life until he met-

Merlin glanced up from his book, eyes connecting with Arthur’s gaze. He felt a shiver run down his spine and a heat rise in his chest. Akin to heartburn, less painful, but equally overwhelming. Arthur immediately looked away, trying to make it appear as though he was paying any attention to the newspaper in front of him, or the coffee in his hand.

College was a bad idea especially when he had a roommate like Merlin who was staring at him with… a sort of… Arthur couldn’t place it. It was almost as though Merlin was looking at him with disappointment mixed with a certain level of anxiety. But what did Merlin have to be nervous about? Was he on to Arthur’s feelings and didn’t know how to let him down gently? Did he think Arthur was going to jump him or something horrendous like that? Sure Arthur could barely suppress the urge to pin Merlin against the door when he came back from the shower with only a towel around his waist and water dripping down from his black mop of a haircut. That didn’t mean Arthur was going to force himself on the boy…

Merlin sighed and turned his attention back to his book, Arthur’s cue to let his eyes slowly caress their way down his face, down his arms to his long, dainty fingers. What would it feel like to have those fingers intertwined with his? Or buried in his hair? If only Merlin would give him some sort of hint… then maybe he could do more than stare at him for hours on end.

.

.

The door opened as Arthur finally got himself into a comfortable position on his bed. He set up his textbooks in a proper position with his notebook and he had the honorable and honest intent on studying for his exam this week. And then he walked in. Fresh from the shower. Wet, black mop of hair dripping water onto his bare shoulders. A blue towel that was definitely too small – he should have an extra large blanket type of towel that covered the entirety of his chest down to his knees. Instead this towel only covered from his hips down to mid-thigh. It was terrible. Terrible in the way that it was one of the most beautiful and irresistible sights he’d ever viewed.

And in his bedroom! Just because it was a double and he was forced to share this room with this boy that insisted on walking around wet and towel-clad. That didn’t mean Merlin had the right to flaunt his bare, wet skin.

Merlin walked about his closet, not paying attention to Arthur, mouth drooling on the pillow under his chin, eyes focused entirely on the dip of Merlin’s back. He didn’t notice how Merlin’s brows furrowed in the mirror until the nearly naked man turned the mirror on the door enough to reflect Arthur chewing obscenely on his pen.

Arthur froze and he could feel Merlin’s eyes on him through the mirror. His breath quickened… this was definitely a bad idea. Everything about this situation was wrong, as were the thoughts racing through Arthur’s head.

“To hell with it.” Arthur felt his blood heat up, his cheeks were on fire as he rose from the bed and with a few long strides he spun Merlin around and pushed him up against the wall.

He didn’t know whether it was the shock and surprise of Arthur’s forward movements or the collision with the wall but Merlin’s breath caught as their bodies aligned. He was warm and cold at the same time, heating up from contact but chilled from the air against the damp skin.

Merlin smelled of soap, shampoo and Merlin… sweet spices that filled his nostrils, sandalwood maybe… it was intoxicating. He tensed as Arthur buried himself in the crook of Merlin’s neck, lips twitching at the need to kiss along his shoulder blades. The temptation was strong enough that Arthur could taste Merlin’s freshly washed skin on his tongue, hadn’t noticed that he was licking up Merlin’s neck before sinking his teeth in with a gentle nip.

The gasp, surprised and hot, that fell of Merlin’s lips went straight to Arthur’s cock. The way he turned his head, giving Arthur more access drove him wild. His lips pressed a trail of kisses up to Merlin’s ear, taking the ear lobe between his teeth and savoring Merlin’s moans. Arthur was losing himself in the scent of Merlin, his clean skin, his damp hair, the sweet lull of his moans.

The further he pressed into Merlin’s body, the more he curled around him. The leg wrapping around his hip signaled that perhaps this wasn’t a one-sided crush. Especially since there was no way the towel would have that much give and as Arthur’s hands explored down the arch of Merlin’s back, his fingers found nothing but skin when they reached his hips and moved to cup his firm ass.

Merlin gasped, rolling his hips into the movement and Jesus Christ… Merlin’s completely nude body was thrusting against him, whining low in his throat from how Arthur was touching and kissing him. This was his doing, he was the reason Merlin’s towel was on the floor. He was why Merlin’s hands were tugging at his belt and undoing his fly. Hell… Merlin’s hand was pulling him from his trousers and it was all he could do to spare a thought to how smart he’d been by not wearing underpants today.

“Fuck!” He groaned into Merlin’s nape, sucking a bruise as Merlin’s fingers curled around his cock, tugging on him gently and slowly… in the most teasing of motions he could muster. “Merlin…”

His hips couldn’t help thrusting up into the touch, gasping high in his throat and encouraging a moan from Merlin when he thrust against Merlin’s length. Their movements were frantic, fast and desperate for each other, for more friction. Merlin adjusted his hand to wrap around both of their cocks, pressing their lengths firmly together and pulling the loudest moan Arthur had ever heard leaving his mouth.

Merlin came first, hips lifting up, hand trembling as he shuddered against Arthur, letting his head rest against the wall. Arthur followed shortly after, moan muffled into Merlin’s neck, tongue pressed on the bruise he first made. Their ragged breathe mingled in the hot air as Arthur let his body sink into Merlin’s, fatigue taking over despite the inability to move their exhausted legs.

“Took you long enough.” Merlin let a tired laugh fall over Arthur’s shoulder, fingers curling in the fabric of Arthur’s jumper and holding him closer. Arthur let himself be pulled into the embrace, kissing the dark, possessive marks he’d left all over Merlin’s skin. He should act on impulse more often if this was going to be the result. College was a wonderful idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
